


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, events after carry on, im so soft for them :")
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon & Baz exchange Christmas gifts, and also something more . . .





	Comfort

Penelope had gone out a couple hours ago. Said she wouldn’t be back for days, because apparently her mum and dad had been having trouble reigning in the rest of her family during the holiday season. That, and also she was starting to miss them. 

Sure living in the flat was okay. It was more than okay on occasion when they remembered that they could _live_. They were adults, that was new. They could live. That was also new. 

What Simon had forgotten was the fact that he could do a lot with this whole _living_ situation. For example, pay extra attention to the way his boyfriend’s hair slid around his silk shirt, revealing, at times, a pale neck that seemed more swan-like than anything he’d ever seen before. He wondered if Baz would tell him to shut up if he’d told him what he was thinking. He most likely would. 

They were sitting in the living room, absorbing in the heat Baz had made with a bit of magic to light up the usually empty fireplace on the side of the room. Above on the mantel, Penelope had placed knick-knacks and whatever she could find, neatly on the surface, along with whatever books she brought home from college. 

It was a change. A good change. And even though he missed Watford like crazy every once in a while, he knew it was better to be around the people he loved. That was home. 

And currently, home was sitting beside him, not intentionally avoiding him. Baz’d been looking into his phone for nearly half an hour while Simon rubbed his lower back in gentle circles, enticing an innocent murmur on occasion, and even leaning into him when the temperature dropped dramatically as the winter outside rose. 

Baz flicked at his screen once, and then sighed, and then closed the device altogether, looking as tired as Simon probably was. 

Lounging about all day was quite the exercise when you put your mind to it. 

“Crowley, what time is it?” He spoke, voice hoarse. Most likely because they hadn’t said anything other than mumbles. They’d been roommates for years, so of course they could read each other’s mind. Sometimes.

Simon shrugged. He knew Baz could easily check his phone for the time. He must’ve really used up his energy on the thing. “Dunno.” 

Baz peered up at him. The dim firelight grew shadows on his face, shaping them more severely than they already were. Simon could spend hours looking into Baz. 

“Are you tired?” He said quietly. 

Simon shook his head. “No.” 

“Hungry?” 

“Are _you_ hungry?” 

“Always.” 

“For blood?” He asked. 

“No.” 

Without much self control, Simon pushed a lock of dark hair away from Baz’s face. The boy closed his eyes at the contact for a few seconds, and then opened them to stare back at him. In the darkness, it was hard to tell if those grey eyes could see right through him still. 

They both stayed silent, drinking in the quiet. It was a nice change. Penelope was usually with them, talking to them, joining them, living with them. Well, it was where she lived. After she’d left, Simon finally began to realize that maybe he hadn’t given much time for himself. He was so used to having someone there, constantly. But then again, he hated being alone. He also loved being like this, with Baz there, with him, in his arms. 

He smiled suddenly, and watched as Baz’s eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. “What is it?” 

“Nothing.” He replied. 

It was impossible not to smile. This was the first time they’d been alone in a long time. It felt safe, for once, it felt _comforting_. 

“Is there something I’m not getting at?” Baz said, sitting upright but not releasing himself from Simon. 

Simon sat forward, just until they were both at the proximity they were only a second ago when he shifted, “Nope.” 

“Then—?” 

“I’m just . . . tired.” 

“Tired?” Baz brought a hand to Simon’s jaw, gliding it down to the base of his neck, staying there, cold. “Is that something to smile about?”

He nodded at Baz and dug his nose into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. Baz didn’t smell like he usually did, like back at Watford. Today, he smelled like the cookies Penelope had made before she left. Like dough, and chocolate, and sugar, and molasses. 

“It’s cold in here.” Baz made a move to get up suddenly. 

Simon took his waist, holding him in place. “S’warm here.” 

“For you, Mr. _I'm wearing a wool sweater_.” Baz tugged at the thick, knitted material. “For me, I’m bloody freezing.” 

“Turn up the flame.” Simon said lowly, somewhat lazily. 

Baz exhaled, like he was annoyed, but he was not. 

He turned the fire a lot higher, bigger, more brilliant. The room grew lighter, and darker shadows began to dance on the wall. 

Simon dug his fingers into the silk shirt Baz was wearing. It wasn’t anything that could help anyone out with the cold December days. Though Simon knew Baz would rather take blood from a Merwolf than wear a traditional Christmas sweater. 

He glanced down at Baz, and found that he was staring at the fire. His demeanor was calm. Simon could tell he was thinking about something. 

“Baz.” 

“Hm?” 

“What did you get me for Christmas?” 

Baz looked into his eyes. They were gentle, like Simon had found out just what he was thinking about. “Not telling.” 

“Want me to tell you?” 

“My Christmas present?” 

“Yeah.” He said. 

Baz tilted his chin up, rejecting the suggestion altogether. “No.” 

“Good.” Simon replied. “I didn’t know what to do if you’d said yes.” 

“Do I look like the type of child to disobey the rules of Christmas?” Baz questioned, leaning forward until their noses hit softly. 

This was nice. All of it. The closeness they’d developed over weeks, months, of being together. The easiness. 

Simon could stay there all night, muttering incoherent conversations with the boy he wanted, always. And it felt like Baz was taking it slowly too, like he knew that gradually taking down the walls they’d grown would eventually lead to . . . this. 

“No.” Simon told him. And then added a, “Maybe.” 

Baz tore his face from his and smirked, “I’d say the same for you.” 

“Really?” Simon took the back of Baz’s neck and drew him close again, taking him down with him as he lay back on the sofa. 

He could feel the cold hands of Baz as they caged him. They gazed at each other for a few seconds, enjoying the warm that enveloped them both as they brought themselves closer, closer. 

Baz smiled against his ear, whispering softly, “Shall I give you the second gift then?” 

Simon turned to face him, “You got me two gifts?” 

“A small one.” He said, shrugging nonchalantly. 

“How small?” 

“This small—” Baz responded, before pressing his lips gently against his, lingering there, and then placing a chaste kiss, just until Simon felt breathless, just until he knew he’d drawn enough breath out of him. 

Simon brought his hands to the boy’s hair, entangling his fingers in the soft locks, “That wasn’t small at all.” 

“You’re right.” He agreed. 

“Is it fair to leave you only one gift?” Simon drew his fingers over the lining of that silk shirt, feeling the cold skin beneath. 

Baz brought his lips back to steal at his once more, “Probably.” 

“Then shall I tell you the second gift I got you?” Simon said on his mouth. 

“You got me a second gift?” He stopped their almost-kissing to question him. Simon felt a little regretful at his words when that happened. 

Baz sighed again, bringing his raised body to rest atop Simon’s. Simon took the opportunity to wrap his arms around that slender waist, rubbing his back, hoping the heat in his hands would transfer to the one laying above him. 

“Do you want me to tell you?” He asked. 

Baz shook his head vigorously. His hair tickled him slightly, “No.” 

“It’s a _really_ good present.” 

“I said no.” Baz lifted his head up to stare at him determinedly. It felt good to argue about something like this, like Christmas presents, and kissing. “We promised.” 

“I’ll give you a hint.” 

Baz rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not small.” Simon continued, “And I can give it to you right now.” 

“It’s not small?” Baz wrapped his arms around his shoulders, placing a knee in between Simon’s legs. It wasn’t something new to them. It was amazing. 

Simon kissed him gently, and then opened his mouth, inviting him in eagerly. Baz moaned when he lifted the silk shirt up slightly, drawing a line along the bones of his spine. Simon drew his other hand down the side of Baz’s pants, fingers tracing the stitches until they arrived at his belt loops. 

Baz cupped his face, letting go to watch him dazedly for a moment, and then bringing himself back to kiss Simon deeply, over and over again until they were both breathless. 

He kissed the side of his mouth when Baz let go to breathe against his lips. His hands fisted at the fabric of his Christmas sweater. 

“Not small.” Baz repeated him. 

Simon smiled. He couldn’t help it. “Of course not, Baz.” 

A warm feeling enveloped in his chest then. Like he knew this was something he needed and would always remember. 

This was a constant. They’re silent exchanges of assurance, almost as if they both knew just how right it all was. 

He brought Baz closer. If that was possible anymore. “Are you still cold?” 

Baz returned a smile of his own, and that alone took Simon’s breath away, even without a kiss. Another kiss did sound good though, and maybe something more, later. 

“Of course not, Simon.” He said. 

Simon held him tighter. Warm—

Comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this is terrible. I have not written fic in a long time. I also stayed up until 4 am to finish reading Fangirl :”) I immediately wrote this in honor of finishing it lol. I’m dazed and it’s now 5 am and I hope you enjoyed my fluffy soft Christmas SnowBaz. Pls leave any comments. I dearly appreciate it.^^ I wish you all best wishes in the new year :) Wayward Son here we come~


End file.
